Let Go
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Contains omorashi (pee desperation/wetting), humiliation, implied incest.


**Title:** Let Go  
 **Rating:** Hard-R for squick and kink? No sex in here, though.  
 **Type:** Yaoi  
 **Pairings:** Elricest  
 **Warnings:** Omorashi (desperation/wetting), humiliation.

 _ **A/N**_ _:_ Written for a prompt over at FMAkinky.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Alphonse bit down hard on his lip, trying to sneak out of bed as quietly as possible. Just inches away from him was Edward, still sleeping soundly, peacefully, not a care in the world. That is, unless Al woke him up. But poor Alphonse was trying his best to keep one hand pressed between his legs while he inched forward off the edge of the bed while not jiggling the mattress too much and not making it squeak and-

" _Damnit_ ," he squeaked out in a tiny voice, having to pause and catch his breath, glancing over his shoulder when he heard his brother roll over.

Even if Ed was asleep and couldn't see him, it was still humiliating. Al should have woken up sooner, and not _just_ on the verge of wetting the bed. Wouldn't _that_ have been wonderful to wake up to, wet sheets between him and his brother-his brother _and_ his partner. His cheeks flushed darker at the thought and he pushed the imagined horrors out of his mind, finally getting to his feet and groaning as the ache in his bladder grew worse.

Alphonse mentally cursed gravity; what good was it for? Keeping him on the ground, _maybe_. Stopping their belongings from floating off at any given moment, _probably_. Making the slow shuffle across his bedroom floor any easier, _most definitely_ _ **not**_.

Once Al was out of the bedroom, he heaved a quiet sigh and pulled the door partway shut. Hopefully any noises wouldn't bother Edward now, he was generally a heavy sleeper. He just had to make it down the hallway and he'd be fine. The bathroom was right there. _Right there_.

But taking that first proper step rather than continuing to shuffle and hobble like he'd been doing before was definitely a mistake. Al's muscles contracted and he squeaked, hunched over slightly in pain.

"No, _no_!" he hissed, panting.

After a few deep breaths, Al was sure that he had control of himself. A firmer press against his pajama pants reassured him that he hadn't leaked at all- _thank God, he'd never forgive himself_ -, but the pain was still there, the urge hadn't lessened at all.

So, he couldn't walk fast, he had to limp a bit. That was alright, the bathroom was still _right there_. It wasn't like he had miles to go, he could reach the door in just a few steps and he'd be-

Alphonse froze, feeling two arms-one felt so cold through his shirt, metallic-wrap slowly around his chest in a loose hug.

"You okay, Al?" Ed mumbled, his voice soft and still holding traces of sleep. "Not like you to be up so late."

Al chewed his bottom lip and swallowed down a whine.

"I-I'm fine, Brother," he said.

"Why're you up?" Edward asked.

He started to nuzzle the back of Al's neck, rubbing against the soft, short hairs there. It tickled the younger blond, making a shiver run up his spine. He clenched his jaw and had to tense his body and hold his muscles tighter. When Ed felt his brother stiffen, he quirked a brow, starting to take more notice of his movements and reactions.

"A-Ah..." Alphonse started, his voice suddenly dropping to a barely audible volume. The distant ticking of the clock out in the kitchen could be heard louder than Al's nervous whispering. "I-I have to... If you could let go of me..." he murmured, nodding toward the bathroom door, rather than outright saying it.

Edward's eyes flickered lazily up to where Al nodded. Then he saw Al's slow fidgeting, took into account his tense muscles. And a slow, wicked grin spread over his lips.

It had been ages since he'd had any _real_ fun with his little brother.

"How badly?" Edward asked in a calm voice. His hands slipped down Al's chest to rest over his stomach. He barely suppressed a shiver when he felt the edge of Alphonse's swollen bladder there, even without applying any pressure. That itself was answer enough to his question, but he wanted to hear it from his brother's lips, he needed to hear the trembling, shamed words.

"B-Brother, please," the younger said, his voice hardly a whisper. He knew that tone behind Ed's voice, he recognized it from when they were younger. Nothing _good_ or _fun_ had ever happened to him when Ed got like that...

"Does it hurt?"

Edward wasn't going to make this easy...

Could he pull away, move Ed's hands and break free without losing his concentration? Or would he end up wetting himself in the process? Al breathed out a quiet noise and reached down. Gentle tugs on his brother's automail proved useless; Edward had a firm, but gentle hold around his abdomen.

"It's nearly morning, Al," Ed continued. Alphonse could _hear_ the smirk behind his words. "And you went to bed so early last night. You must be _so... close..._ " he whispered the last words into Al's ear, making his brother tremble and whine, nearly losing it right then and there. It would feel so amazing, the relief, but he _couldn't_ , especially not with Edward right behind him.

"E-Ed, Edward... Please, just let me... _Right there_ ," Alphonse said, his eyes locked on the bathroom door. His voice was a little louder this time, but no less weak or strained.

For a moment, it seemed as if Edward was pulling his hands away from Alphonse. But then he slid them down a bit further and pushed down on his belly, just a little. Al cried out and pressed both hands into his groin, grabbing at his cock through his pants and trying to fight back the inevitable. Tears dotted the corners of his eyes and his cheeks flushed red in humiliation, but he'd managed to avoid any damage but the smallest of leaks, just a few small droplets.

"Please, don't!" he panted, pulling his legs tighter together, anything to help now.

Ed's fingers rubbed slow circles over Alphonse's body, threatening to bear down and cause more pain and distress at any moment. It was bad enough to make the younger blond's bladder ache and spasm randomly, his body in fear of what it knew was coming again soon. The fact that he could see the bathroom, could _see the toilet_ through a crack in the open door was only adding to Al's pain and desperation. It was maddening.

"I wonder," Edward whispered, "if I move your hand away, will it all just come out?"

That made Al groan. He grasped himself tighter and tried to stave off another leak, but it was no use. This time, it made it through the fabric of his pajama pants, though just barely. There was the smallest of damp spots after he cut off the flow, panting and shaking from the effort, and he looked nothing short of horrified.

"I bet you wouldn't even make it to the bathroom if I let go of you now," Edward taunted, resting his chin on Al's shoulder and gazing down the hallway. His flesh hand slipped down, idly rubbing over the wet spot on Al's pants and making the poor boy clench up even more. "Look how far that is. You're barely standing under your own weight now, you'll never make it, little brother."

"N-No, _I will_ , just let me _go!_ " Alphonse shouted, actually trying force his way out of Ed's arms now.

After one more slow, lingering press on his brother's stomach, the elder Elric dropped his arms to his sides and simply watched. Alphonse was still for a moment, then let out a soft breath of a whimper, relieved that he was free. There might have been a 'Thank you' somewhere in there, but it was hard to tell.

Al was still leaking slowly, small spurts with each cautious step that he took-he'd been dripping and leaking since he'd first lost control and that wet patch had formed on his clothing-and he was getting closer and closer to... he didn't even want to _think about it_. Just a few more steps... He'd be alright. Even if the ache and spasms were getting worse, he'd be fine.

Suddenly, Alphonse's eyes opened wide and he fell to his knees, both hands still jammed in between his legs. Hissing breaths were forced into his lungs through gritted teeth, his whole body shook visibly with the force of him holding back from letting go. Finally, a whimper slipped past his lips and the dark patch on his pajamas grew darker, slowly at first, but then quicker. Al's face was a mix of shame and relief, but mostly the latter. Nothing could taint the almost orgasmic feeling that washed over him when it finally got to be too much and his muscles gave out, letting everything just flow out.

Moments later-Minutes? Seconds? He had no idea how much time had passed-, Alphonse was left absolutely soaked and sitting atop an embarrassingly large puddle that spread out under and around him on the hardwood floor of their hallway. Edward was leaning against one of the walls, grinning and just looking down at him, clearly aroused by what he'd just seen.

With a blush on his cheeks, Al glanced over his shoulder at his brother. He was going to get back at him for that; in bed.


End file.
